Right in Front of You
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: James can't be tied down. Carlos is oblivious. Logan is too observant. Kendall can't see that she's right there. Slightly based off of Taylor Swift's "I'd Lie."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing. Based slightly off of Taylor Swift's "I'd Lie." I've been wanting to write another story but I've just had no inspiration then I put my Taylor Swift cd in my car and this song came up and then bam! Idea!**

* * *

Camille was in 2J playing video games with the guys minus Kendall. He was currently on a date with the new girl Jo. The four of them were playing a heated game of Super Smash Brothers. James and Camille made a silent agreement to team up against Carlos and Logan.

"You can't make a silent pact! That's against the rules!" Carlos yelled.

"You're just jealous because you didn't come up with it first," James countered.

"Fine, Logan and I will team up," Carlos said.

"Too bad we'll still beat you…" Camille teased.

The four of them immediately dove into a new game. None of them looked like they were going to give up.

James spoke up, "So how long have you liked Kendall?"

Camille quickly looked to see if he was talking to her, "Are you asking me?"

The heartthrob rolled his eyes, "No, I was talking to Carlos."

"Carlos! I didn't know you liked Kendall!" Camille faked a gasp.

"Yeah, he's totally dreamy," Carlos kept his eyes focused on the game.

James shoved Camille, "Of course I'm asking you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Camille replied.

"We see the way you look at him: you smile more and your eyes get wider, you also get a little awkward around him whereas you're comfortable with us," Logan said.

"Sometimes I think you're too observant for your own good…" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Another reason why I'm going to be a great doctor," he smiled.

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes'," James cut in.

"Guys, he's on a date with Jo," she sighed, "She's cute and sweet enough. Kendall is just a friend of mine and I only want the best for him."

Before they could interrogate any further, Kendall walked into the room looking a bit disappointed.

"Kendall, what happened?" Camille asked instantly.

Logan faked a cough causing him to get a glare from the actress.

"She hates hockey," Kendall simply said.

"What?" the boys said.

"Jo hates hockey. We didn't have much in common so I don't think there's gonna be another date," Kendall said.

He took a seat in the dining table and run his hands through his hair.

"Well," James got up, "I think I'm going to take a jog."

"But what about the game?" Carlos whined.

Logan dragged him off the couch, "Let's get smoothies. I'll pay."

"Ooh, deal!" he followed the future doctor.

Camille looked at the boys questioningly. James gave her a wink and she rolled her eyes, now realizing what the boys were doing. Once they all left, Camille took a seat next to Kendall.

"I thought she was the one," Kendall started.

"Aren't you a bit young to think that?" Camille chuckled.

He smiled, "Ok, I was exaggerating. I thought she had a chance… she's pretty, sweet, has a nice personality overall… but maybe she's just better as a friend…"

She put her hand over his, "Kendall, it's not the end of the world. You'll find a girl that has everything you're looking for."

"She has to like hockey, that's for sure," he laughed, "We have to have a lot in common. She has to be determined, driven, and headstrong. She has to get along with the guys and of course my mom and Katie."

Camille sighed and silently said to herself: _She's right in front of you, Kendall._ She knew almost everything about him and they had a lot in common. She did like Kendall, even though she tried to hide it. She hinted it to him here and there but he didn't seem to notice. Camille lightly squeezed Kendall's hand.

As if on cue, Ms. Knight entered the room with groceries. Out of courtesy, Camille got up to help her.

"Camille, it's wonderful to see you," Ms. Knight smiled.

"Hi Camille," Katie waved and went straight to her room.

Camille laughed, "Hi Katie. Let me help you with that, Ms. Knight."

"Thank you," she handed her the other bag, "Will you be joining us for dinner? I'm cooking spaghetti."

"If it's not any trouble," Camille sounded hesitant, "My dad is out of town again for his job and I do love your spaghetti."

"I'll set another plate for you," Ms. Knight smiled, "You're always welcome to join us."

Kendall stared at the sight in front of him with his mouth slightly opened. His green eyes had a new sparkle in them. It looked as if he was having a revelation.

"Kendall, close your mouth," Ms. Knight scolded him as she walked towards her room.

Camille took a seat next to him, "Are you ok?"

He blinked, "Yeah… yeah, I am."

His green eyes contrasted her brown as they sat there staring at each other. Kendall leaned in closer to her and Camille felt herself back away.

"I should go change," she whispered.

Camille immediately got up and left.

When she got to the elevator, she was met by three familiar faces.

"Hey, what happened?" James asked.

"Nothing. See you at dinner," Camille got in the elevator without another word.

She got to her apartment and leaned against the door. She replayed what had happened. Camille wanted Kendall to kiss her, but not in those circumstances. He was just on a date with another girl. If (and it was a big 'if') they were going to kiss, she at least wanted to go on a date with him. But in a few days… it would be wrong to go on a date literally right after a date with another girl.

Camille pushed her thoughts aside and changed. She only changed her top and pulled her hair into a side ponytail. She heard a knock on her door.

She opened it and saw Kendall standing there nervously.

"Uh… dinner is going to be ready soon," he said.

"Oh ok," she replied, "Let me get my phone."

When she got back, Kendall threw her a curve ball.

"Carlos got asked out on a date," he said.

"Oh really?" she was slightly surprised.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "The guys were in the lobby and Stephanie walked over to them and asked Carlos out. Of course, he was a bit oblivious to it and he thought he meant all of the guys. James had to explain it to him."

Camille laughed, "Is he freaking out?"

"Big time," he answered, "James suggested he make it a double date and Carlos immediately agreed to the idea."

"So him and James are going to double date?" she asked.

"No," he replied, "I am."

"Oh," Camille was even more surprised, "Why didn't James volunteer?"

"James doesn't want to be tied down or something," Kendall rolled his eyes, "Logan has some fancy doctor thing planned on Saturday."

"Who are you taking…?" she slowly asked.

"I was hoping that maybe… uh… maybe you would like to come with me…?" he avoided her eyes.

"Yes," she answered instantly, "I mean, yeah."

"To help Carlos of course," Kendall nodded.

"Of course," Camille replied.

They left her apartment and started walking to the elevator. As they continued to walk, their hands brushed against each others. The pair walked into the elevator and as the doors closed, the two smiled.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. I still love Logan and Camille but when I heard the song, it made me think of Kendall and Camille. I have another idea planned involving Logan and Camille. This is just a one shot… I really didn't want to put them immediately together but it leads to that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I wasn't originally going to write a second part to this, but then I looked over the story again and I felt like it wasn't complete. I hope the second part does the story justice. This will only be a two-shot, though.**

* * *

"Kendall, you can't avoid her forever," Logan told him.

"I'm not avoiding her," he replied, "I'm just not talking to her or seeing her for a bit."

Logan shook his head, "Whatever you say…"

He then left to meet up with Carlos at the park.

Kendall stared at Camille through his window. She was currently talking to Jo by the pool. He wanted to talk to her, but he felt embarrassed after what happened on Saturday night.

_Flashback_

Kendall walked Camille back to her apartment. The date had gone well for Carlos and Stephanie. They had a second date set up for tomorrow. Kendall and Camille enjoyed themselves too. They joked about the movie and teased the new couple.

_They reached her door._

_"Thank you for walking me," Camille smiled._

_"No problem," Kendall replied._

_The two stood in an awkward silence. Camille rocked her heels back and forth. Kendall shoved his hand in his pockets. They avoided eye contact._

_"I should get inside…" she said._

_"Right…" he immediately answered, "Uh, thanks for coming with me."_

_"Anytime," she leaned on her door._

_"So I'll see you tomorrow," Kendall said slowly._

_Camille nodded._

_Then he made a stupid move – he stuck out his hand for a handshake. Camille looked at Kendall oddly, but stuck out her hand too. They shook hands._

_"Er, bye," he walked back to his apartment in a rush._

_He was an idiot._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"He was just nervous," Jo suggested.

"But why?" Camille asked, "He has walked me to my door before."

"But never after a date," the blond mentioned, "He likes you and he didn't know what to do."

"Did he give you a hand shake?" Camille asked.

"No," Jo replied, "But he never really liked me and I never really liked him. We separated ways the moment we got back to The Palmwoods.

The brunette kept silent.

Jo put her hand on hers, "He likes you. He just didn't know if you liked him so he wasn't sure what to do. Although I don't see who he doesn't know, it's so obvious that you behave differently when he's around…"

Camille rolled her eyes, "You sound like Logan."

"Sorry," she quieted down.

* * *

"Just talk to her," James said.

"I shook her hand," Kendall reminisced, "I'm so stupid."

"Make it up to her," he voiced.

"And how do I do that?" Kendall asked, "Kiss her? That's what I wanted to do. But what if I do kiss her and she doesn't respond? She probably doesn't even like me like in that way so why would she respond?"

James rolled his eyes, "Just trust me and make it up to her."

He grabbed the leader of the group off the couch and shoved him out the door, locking it behind him. Guess Kendall didn't have much of a choice now.

* * *

"Maybe I should just give up," Camille sighed, "He doesn't like me so I should just get rid of my feelings for him."

Jo hesitated, "I'm not so sure about that."

Camille looked at her friend oddly, who was looking past her shoulder. She turned around to see Kendall making his way to them.

"I've gotta go," Jo left before Camille could say a word.

She got up and met him halfway.

"We should talk," Kendall started.

"Yeah," Camille agreed.

"I'm sorry about Saturday and the whole handshake thing," he apologized, "I was nervous."

"Nervous about what?" she asked, "We have hung out before and you've walked me to my door dozens of times."

"I know," he said, "I guess this time just felt different because… err, yeah…"

"Because of what?" her voice was curious.

"Because… I may… kinda… sorta… maybe… like you," Kendall's voice faltered.

Camille couldn't believe what he said. She thought he would never feel the same, yet here he was, admitting his feelings. She stared at him in shock – he felt the same way as her.

"And I probably made things more awkward," Kendall avoided her eyes, "I'm sorry. Again. I shouldn't have said anything. You probably don't like me in that way. I should probably get going. Sorry again, Camille, I –"

"Kendall!" she interrupted him, "Shut up and just kiss me."

He stopped talking. He started at Camille who was smiling widely. It took him a few seconds to realize what she said. Once it registered, he couldn't help but smile back.

"So does that mean," he asked, "You like me too?"

She nodded, "I've liked you for a while. Everyone thought it was obvious."

"Apparently not for me," Kendall shrugged shyly.

"At least you know now," Camille said, "So are you going to kiss me now or what?"

Kendall didn't hesitate with his answer. He took one quick stride and grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her close and leaned in. Her lips were soft compared to his slightly rough ones. Camille held on to his shirt to keep herself steady. They complimented each other well. They don't know how long they were kissing, but they were oblivious to everything around them.

Jo had seen the whole thing and smiled to herself. James walked up next to her.

"About time," he commented.

She nodded her head in agreement. Carlos and Logan followed soon after.

"I can't believe your plan worked," Logan was in shock.

Jo looked at the boys, "What plan?"

"Carlos and I came up with the idea of setting them up on a double date," James explained, "Carlos actually asked Stephanie out and she agreed. We told Kendall something different so we could get him to go."

"Impressive," Jo complimented.

"You're not the only brains of the group," Carlos told Logan proudly.

**

* * *

**

A/N: There you have it! The second part. I hope it was good. I'm just hoping ti tied together nicely. If it's crap, then just ignore it. Haha. Thanks for reading!


End file.
